Melt My Frozen Heart
by ItsMyIceCream428
Summary: Mi - oops, Jameera, is an overachiever who doesn't believe in fun, humor, or love. When a new boy comes to school, she feels these little tugs. On her heartstrings. However, not everything is as good as it seems. BajanCanadianxOC. Rated T for language. On hiatus for the time being.


**Heyo guys! This was an idea I thought of based on how I felt about my class. Well, the main character is me.**

**Except exaggerating certain bad qualities of my class. **

**With some romance tied in.**

**And a couple years into the future.**

**With a Minecraft twist.**

**I'll explain at the end of this. Hope you enjoy!**

**BTW I posted Chapter 9 of AWOH, if you were waiting for it check it out!**

_**(Jameera's POV)**_

I sit primly at my desk as Ms. Clark grades our last calculus test. I probably - no, definitely - got another 100%. Can you imagine what a shock it would be if I didn't? **(As you've probably figured out, she's a bitch.) **I look around our second-floor classroom at the students playing games and yelling to their friends, with some of the asocial ones reading a book. By ''some", I mean one or two.

Welcome to G12 of Rosemith High School. You are porbably wondering wondering what that huge "G" is for. Well, it's stands for "gifted". We passed some simple test and got dropped into this program back in middle school. You'll love it here, they said. These kids are very intelligent, they said. Well, I wonder who fed them that bullshit? Because really, while these guys have... _adorable _ideas, I honestly can't see how the hell they made it here.

"Alright, class," Ms. Clark says abruptly, rising from her seat. No one can hear, however, over the rolling of dice and chatting. I watch as she sighs and grabs a small bell from her desk. She smacks it a few times, the _ding _echoing throughout the room. Everyone immediately falls silent, eyes trained on her. Wow. A metal object that makes a noise has such power over teenagers.

"Class, I've finished grading your tests. I must say that all of you did very well, which was exactly what I expected. Good job, all of you!" Everyone beams back at her. I just roll my eyes. Ugh. Just give me the damn papers already. After a quick look through them, she hands them out. I watch as Helena Addams receives hers. She smiles hugely and pokes her friend and desk neighbour Eva Milne. Since I sit behind them, I glance at her mark quickly. _94%. _Are you serious?

Ms. Clark stops at my desk. "Another 100% Mi- Jameera! Good job!" I give her a frosty smile and thank her as she hands me my test, silently boiling from the fact she nearly called me "Mira". My name is my name for a reason, no need to replace it, okay?

"Hey, Jameera! What'd you get?" my... well, friend, I suppose, Abigail, asks. "Another one-hundred?"

"Do you need to even ask?" I reply, raising an eyebrow. "I know it's just another-"

"Social expectation, yeah, yeah," she said teasingly, holding her hands up in surrender. "Come on, lighten up a bit!" I just roll my eyes again. How many times had I heard that? Roughly a couple thousand. How many times had I heard it and given a damn? Zero. Suddenly, a _dong _interrupts my thoughts, signaling that the period was over. Gathering our books, Abigail and I make our way to our next class, World History. Which, conveniently, was next door to our calculus class, also our homeroom. As we made our way to our seats, Mr. Holmes looked back from the whiteboard, which he had been cleaning.

"Hello girls! Looks like you're early. Just do whatever you want until the rest of the class comes." We nod and he resumes his task.

"Guess what?" Abigail says suddenly, turning to me.

"What? Another frivolous party?" I say sarcastically. I hate parties. You can't have an intelligent conversation with anyone because they're all tipsy from the beer, among other alcoholic beverages.

It's Abigail's turn to roll her eyes. "Yes, but this will be the party of the _year_. Jeff Evans is throwing it."

"He's just a stupid jock. He's not going to amount to anything," I deadpan.

"Mi-Jameera! There's gonna be drinks, music, Cards Against Humanity **(I FREAKING LOVE THAT GAME)**, food - don't you want something good to remember about your senior year?"

I stare at her. "I placed first in the Gauss Contest, Math League Contest and all the Caribou contests. Worldwide. I got first place in the national Heritage Fair. I got MVP for the volleyball team, basketball team, lacrosse team and soccer team. I'm going to Yale in the fall. I got perfect marks in my piano exam. I also placed first in an art competition and got the lead for the school's production of _Aladdin, _which got me an art award and a drama award. I think I had a good year."

She facepalms. "I mean something fun."

"School is fun."

"You're impossible."

I'm about to snap back when the rest of the class files in. _Finally_.

"Alright, class! Please grab your textbooks and turn to page two eighty-two, we'll be studying-" He's cut off by the sound of the door opening. Everybody whips around. There's a boy, with brown hair and coffee brown eyes. He's wearing a red and black checkered hoodie, a white shirt, blue jeans. and red shoes. There's a dogtag around his neck.

"Um, I'm Mitch Hughes? This is Mr. Holmes World History class, right?"

"Oh, yes! Come on in! Take a seat next to Jameera," says Mr. Holmes. The new kid smiles and makes his way over. He waves at me and I give him my trademark frosty smile. He takes his seat as Mr. Holmes hands him a textbook.

Abigail leans over. "He's cute, isn't he?" she whispers.

I shrug. "I suppose," I say drily. I glance over at him again. There was something tugging at me, but I wasn't sure about what it was...

**A/N And there you have the first chapter. Allow me to explain what I said about my class.**

**Well, I'm in the gifted program at my school. THERE"S SO MUCH FUCKING PRESSURE TO GET HIGH GRADES. And some of the kids complain when they get freaking 80s. **

**I'll explain my school board's grading system.**

**0-49 = R (Redo) This means you failed.**

**50-53 = D-**

**54-56 = D**

**57-59 = D+**

**60-63 = C-**

**64-66 = C**

**67-69 = C+**

**70-73 = B-**

**74-76 = B**

**77-79 = B+**

**80-86 = A-**

**87-94 = A**

**95-100 = A+**

**So that's how grading works. The numbers are percentages by the way.**

**But really, complaining when you get an 80? Are you fucking kidding me? Hell, a guy in my class cried - yes, CRIED - when he got an 87 on his report card. I felt like crap afterwards. It's usually the guys and most of the girls that do this - I'm happy with getting and 80. Admittedly, it made me feel better when I got a higher average than all the boys. My average was 86.4%, which I think is good. Was hoping for an A average, but I don't care.**

**If you've read my rant, you understand why my class sucks. On another note, I need OCs for students. Form:**

**Name: First, Last (you can include middle names)**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Weapon: (no guns is all I ask)**

**For strengths and weaknesses, I'm thinking more along the lines of academic/athletic/artistic stuff. Age is either 17 or 18. And you can include crushes, I don't guarantee that I'll use them, however. Mitch cannot be a crush, he's already taken. Fav, follow, review appreciated. I'm ItsMyIceCream428, and I will speak to ya soon, Ice Cream Cones!  
**

**~ItsMyIceCream428~**


End file.
